


Sansa Stark's education

by Epsilon1314



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Corporal Punishment, Embarrassment, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, Figging, First Time, Forced Orgasm, Humiliation, Light BDSM, Loss of Virginity, Painful Sex, Public Humiliation, Public Sex, Punishment, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Shame, Spanking, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Fisting, Verbal Humiliation, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:07:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22309912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epsilon1314/pseuds/Epsilon1314
Summary: Right after Sansa’s first blood, Cersei summon her in her apartments, decided to teach the girl about what she’s going to endure during her wedding night, while of course having a little bit fun tormenting her.
Relationships: Cersei Lannister/Sansa Stark
Comments: 5
Kudos: 47





	Sansa Stark's education

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my first langauge so pleaaaaase be indulgents. ; )

The queen was bored, Sansa could sense it. She had that annoyed terrifying look in her eyes that made the young girl want to run away immediately. But the Lannister soldiers who had brought her stood right behind her, preventing her form escaping, and she had no other choice but to stay and offer the queen her most graceful curtesy.  
\- Sansa, my little dove, I’m so glad to see you here.  
\- Your Grace, whispered softly the adolescent.  
\- I heard that you finally had your first blood, announced Cersei without the slightest concern for her embarrassment.  
\- Yes your Grace, confirmed Sansa, blushing with shame to have this conversation in front of four of those awful Lannister soldiers.  
\- Do you know what this means?  
\- That… that I will have to marry king Joffrey now, admit the Stark girl in a strangled little voice.  
\- Indeed my dear, but do you know what is going to happened on your wedding night?  
\- He will… bed me.  
Behind her, the Lannister guards were smirking at her innocence and Sansa felt more weak and helpless than ever.  
\- Do you know what this means? Inquired Cersei in sarcastic voice.  
\- Not… really, confessed the young girl.  
The queen sighted lightly and caressed Sansa’s cheek with the tip of finger, almost softly.  
\- My sweet sweet girl, so pure. I’m afraid I will have to teach some things before your wedding. We couldn’t risk such ignorance to spoil everything, isn’t it?  
\- Your Grace… I don’t understand, stuttered the little Stark.  
\- During your wedding night, my son, the king will make you babies. Don’t you know how women get pregnant dear girl?  
Sansa blushed and bit her lip, not really knowing what to answer. Jeyne Poole and her had try to figure this out a few times, but they never really understood how babies were really made, and there septa had formally forbidden them to ever ask about it.  
\- Well it’s quite simple Sansa, the man take his organ out and put it between your tights.  
\- I… I beg your pardon your Grace? Choked the baffled teenage.  
Surely the queen was lying, this wasn’t how you made babies, her parents would have never done such a disgusting thing.  
\- This might be a little bit painful on the first times, but you’ll get used to it eventually.  
\- On the first… times? Because… we have to do this more than once?  
\- Of course my sweet Sansa, smiled evilly the queen. And I’m counting on you to be the best bride and offer my son everything he wishes for.  
\- I…  
\- Sansa? Don’t you wish to prove us you are not the same kind of traitor that your abominable father and brother?  
\- I… yes, your Grace.  
\- Perfect, I knew I could count on you to be a good girl. So, shall we take a look at what you have here?  
\- What?! Choked Sansa in a horrified voice.  
\- Strip her, ordered the Lannister woman to her guards. I want to see what the northern girl reserves to my dear son.  
The soldiers immediately grabbed her, and started pulling the fabric of her soft silk dress, ripping off its delicate embroideries.  
\- Your Grace! No! Screamed Sansa in a strangled yelping.  
\- What did you say? Hissed Cersei in a voice so cold that it sent chills down Sansa’s spine.  
The girl blushed violently under her cruel gaze and she bowed her head, stammering:  
\- I’m… I’m sorry your Grace, she squeaked in a little girl voice, but I don’t want… you can’t…  
\- Oh my little dove, smiled softly the evil queen, haven’t you understood yet, that I’m the regent of the seven kingdoms, therefore I can do whatever pleases me.  
\- But… whimpered Sansa, tears beginning to fill her lovely eyes.  
\- Hush now sweet girl, commanded Cersei Lannister, and behave like the fine lady you are. What would your mother thinks if she was seeing you like that, refusing to obey your queen, your pretty face covered in filthy tears?  
\- You don’t have the right to talk about my mother! Spited Sansa behind her clenched teeth.  
The slap that fell on her cheek was so brutal that she briefly wondered if it had brock her jaw.  
\- Now, strip her! Ordered Cersei, pale with rage.  
Holding her firmly, the guards completely ripped her dress, leaving her only with her white long shirt.  
\- That too, commanded the queen.  
A hand covered in a cold metal glove snatched her fine shirt, tearing it apart and Sansa was then completely naked, facing the woman she hated the most. She immediately tried to cover her privates, blushing with shame.  
\- Remove her hands, demanded Cersei in a bored voice.  
The soldiers grabbed both of her arms and she was fully exposed. She was quite skinny despite all the banquets of the court, and her breast had barely grown. Yet she had lovely little pink nipples that Cersei lightly caress with the tip of her nail.  
\- Well, you don’t have much hair here yet, but as Robert would say, the pussy match the head, sneered meanly the queen.  
And she softly brushed her smooth little cunt.  
\- This is wrong, whimpered the girl.  
\- Come on Sansa, its’s perfectly normal for a mother to wish to inspect by herself what her future daughter in law will provide for her son on his wedding night. Bring her to my bed, she commanded, I wish to see more of her.  
\- Please, your Grace, begged the little Stark.  
The guards dragged her to the bed, almost pulling her of the floor, disgustingly exited and Sansa found herself lying on her back on the soft mattress of the queen, completely helpless. Cersei slowly moved towards her, and began to gently brush the inside of her tights.  
\- Hold her legs up, she suddenly ordered, and spread them wide, I want to see that little cunt of her!  
They eagerly obeyed, pulling her knees in the air, exposing her small genitals. With an evil smirk, Cersei kneeled in front of the bed, and slowly parted her folds. The young girl began to sob heavily, wanting to die of shame, unable to bear more of this atrocious humiliation.  
\- So, what do we have here? asked the queen as she was carefully exploring her little pussy. Well, your hymen is perfectly intact, I see you truly are a fine lady. Tell me Sansa, did you ever touched yourself here?  
\- Nnn…. No… sobbed the adolescent.  
\- Of course not, smirked Cersei, a good little girl like you wouldn’t and I’m sure your septa had firmly forbidden it.  
Her hand continued to wander on her privates and she slightly brushed over the little budge of nerves above her entrance. To her immense shame, Sansa felt a strange sensation of pleasure between her tights and a few drops of clear liquid leaked out of her pussy.  
\- Oh, isn’t she a naughty girl? Mocked her Cersei. Just look at that filthy wet little cunt!  
The Lannister soldiers all bended over the bed to watch and laughed out loud, exchanging dirty winks.  
\- Surely my son cannot wed such a disgusting little animal! What kind of girl is exited by the touch of her future mother in law? While men are watching! Such repulsive behavior must be punished!  
Sansa couldn’t even speak anymore, chocking on tears, only wishing to wake up from this atrocious nightmare.  
\- Turned her back!  
In a blink, the girl was now lying on her stomach, her sweet little bottom exposed to Cersei and her men. The queen raised her hand and slapped it on her pale buttock, making it turn immediately red.  
\- Arg! Shrieked Sansa, her screams muffled by the mattress.  
\- Don’t you dare to move! Warned Cersei.  
Absolutely terrified, the little Stark stayed still on the bed, while the queen was ferociously spanking her. After what seemed to be an eternity she finally stopped and commanded her men to put her on her back again.  
\- Very well, I think it’s time to finally see your insides my little dove.  
And she suddenly rammed a finger inside of her. The young girl screamed in pain. She felt like the queen had put a knife in her, scratching her vagina.  
\- Stop, stop stop, please STOP! She begged with all her energy.  
\- Oh my sweet girl, but we’re only just beginning.  
Inside her tight pussy, the terrible finger began to move, its nail literally scrapping her flesh.  
\- Stoooooop, sobbed the girl in agony, chocking with pain.  
\- Well, you’re very delicate my dear, I can’t let my son face such a pathetic little creature on his wedding night. Let’s see… shall we had another finger?  
\- Nooooo please!  
Without even pretending to care of her pain, the queen slowly put a second finger, fucking her back and forth, blood and juice dripping all over her hand. She leisurely parted them, stretching her tight entrance.  
\- You do know that a man’s limb is much bigger than my fingers, my little Sansa? How could take a coke if you cannot even take this?  
Sansa couldn’t even answer, enable to breathe, gasping for air. She thought she was about to faint.  
\- I think I’ll have to open you a little more if I want you to be ready for the king.  
\- Please nooooo, it hurts so much!  
\- Hush now dear, be a good girl and let me stretch that little cunt of yours.  
She pulled her fingers of and Sansa breathed for a few second. But immediately after she felt something huge probed at her entrance. She gave a look of pure terror at what was happening between her spread legs only to realize in horror that Cersei was trying to shove her all fist in her pussy.  
\- Noooo! You’re going to kill me! Cried Sansa in panic.  
Not even listening, the queen continued to slowly move her fist forward, spreading her folds little by little. Sansa felt it forcing its way inside of her, tearing her apart. She could literally feel the blood dropping of her destroyed cunt and she screamed with all the strength of her lungs.  
\- Stoooooooooop!!!  
It seemed like she was being torn apart. But Cersei had not intention to stop there and she pushed her hand even deeper inside of Sansa, all the way to her wrist.  
\- Well, that wasn’t so hard dear, you see? No need to make a big fuss of it.  
The girl was certain that something had been ripped inside of her vagina. Cersei’s fist felt so huge, like it was crushing her inner walls. And then she started moving, going back and forth of her abused pussy. The pain was smashing but at her terrible embarrassment she slightly began to feel something close to pleasure as the queen worked her way between her thighs. Her breath became heavier and her pussy leaked more of that clear hot liquid.  
\- Oh my little Sansa… I knew all those sweet polite manners were just an act. Truthfully, you’re just as filthy as the whores of Flea Bottom.  
The girl whimpered in humiliation but she couldn’t prevent from a loud moan to escape her closed lips.  
\- Well it appears that I have been too indulgent on you when I have punished you earlier. Let’s see, what could make you understand how a lady must behave?  
Still holding her legs up, the Lannister soldiers smiled wider, visibly exited.  
\- Oh but what do we have here? Smirked cruelly Cersei as she lightly taped Sansa’s delicate anus. Should I get interested in that little thing?  
Sansa clenched her butt cheeks, trying to preclude the finger of the queen to violate further more her privacy. But, without even being told, the guards grab each of her cheeks and parted them wide, offering to Cersei an unlimited access. The queen began to slowly circle her ring, playing on her soft skin with her sharp nails. When she began to push in, she had trouble even passing the first knuckle.  
\- What a delight my little dove, you’re even tighter here, she laughed sadistically.  
And with her fist still inside of the Stark girl’s pussy, she gradually put her finger all the way in. Sansa closed her eyes, crying softly. It felt so wrong to have someone touch her here. But at the same time, an incredible wave of arousal was running trough her all body, and she couldn’t help but moan again.  
\- My dear, I think I might have an idea of what punishment would be fitted for you, she finally declared, her voice vibrant of cruel excitement. Lancel, would you be so kind to go fetch me that ginger root on my dresser?  
Sansa gave her a look of confusion, having no clue what she intending to do with this. The guard had gave Cersei a small peeled root that didn’t seemed that scary in comparison to Cersei’s fist. The queen held it for a few seconds in front of her magnificent face, smirking lightly, a terrifying glance lightening her eyes. Without he slightest waring, she shoved the root inside Sansa’s tight anus. At first it didn’t really hurt. It was barely thicker than her finger and quite shorter. But after a brief moment, the girl started to feel an odd sensation of burning and she whimpered quietly.  
\- I’ll take that it’s starting to work, am I right dear Sansa? Commented the queen, her voice filled with lust.  
Sansa gasped on the bed, literally choking of pain. The heat was only getting stronger inside of her, spreading everywhere in her body. The queen of the seven kingdoms placed a fresh finger against her aching rim, lightly smoothing the burn. And as she was caressing her anus more and more vigorously, making the root moves inside of the young girl, increasing the pain even more, Sansa came, violently, screaming in a mix of pleasure and agony, under the mocking gaze of her future mother in law and four Lannister soldiers.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to leave comments and kudos! ; )


End file.
